Oh I need this Uryu Oneshot Bleach
by CelesteKiMoon
Summary: Uryu/OC   Orihime sees something between her friends and is determined to get them together. And what happens when a hollow attacks Kiku OC ?


**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN BLEACH. I OWN KIKU, MY OC. PLEASE ENJOY!  


* * *

**

**~Oh I need this~**

**Uryu Ishida Oneshot

* * *

**

I walked into my class and say hello to my friends and my crush. I sit beside them and join their conversation. "Hey, did you see the new Spirit Hunter last night?" Orihime asked me and I laughed.

"No, you know I'm not a fan of those things, Orihime." I say laughing with her.

"Oh, right. I forgot." She says and she grabs my arm as I was about to sneak a peak at Uryu. Yep, he's the one. He's the guy I have a crush on.

"Can I speak to you in private, Kiku?" Orihime asks literally dragging me out of the room. The rest of our friends stare as I tumble along behind Orihime.

"Orihime, w-what are you doing?" I question and we finally stop at the bathroom.

"Do you like Uryu?" She inquires and I stare at her.

"Uh…well…" I stutter and start to blush.

"You need to confess or I'll have someone make Uryu confess to you." She says smiling brightly.

"How do you know if he likes me? I think he likes me as a friend, only. I mean, he's _way_ out of my league." I say and sigh.

"Trust me, he likes you." She says and we go back to class.

'I still don't think that someone like Uryu can like someone like me.' I thought to myself and look over at Uryu. 'He seems so perfect.' I continued thinking and closed my eyes. The bell rang for our last class and the teacher went to get something from the principal. Orihime came to me and started whispering.

"Come on, tell him after school." She says quietly with a smile.

"I can't. I mean, I just…I don't have the confidence." I say sighing and she hums.

"You've known him longer then I have. You gotta tell him how you feel." She says and goes to her seat. I look out the window and sigh again and hear Orihime whispering. I hear Ichigo laughing loudly and my eyes widen.

'Why tell him, Orihime! Why not tell Chad, or….someone else that _won't_ challenge Uryu to an argument!' I thought to myself and place my hand in my face. They sit down and settle down by the time the teacher came back and continued class. School let out and I said my goodbyes to my friends, and Ichigo started laughing as I left. I stayed outside the door, listening as Ichigo spoke.

"Hey, Uryu. I'm going to be very blunt about this, but do you like Kiku?" Ichigo asks and I hear silence.

'Does that mean…he doesn't like me the same way…I do him?' I thought and walked off.

(Ichigo, Uryu and Orihime)

Kiku just left the room as I was laughing. Orihime elbowed me in the side.

"Tell him." She says and pushed me.

"Hey, Uryu. I'm going to be very blunt about this, but do you like Kiku?" I asked Uryu and he looks surprised. After a few minutes he composed himself and coughed.

"Why would you, of all people, ask me that?" He says and Orihime sighs.

Kiku has a crush on you and she's too afraid to tell you." She says to Uryu and he…smiles lightly?

"Yes, I actually am in love with her. I have been for a while." He says and I sigh.

"Don't tell me this, go find her, idiot." I say and leave the school.

(Kiku)

I walk in the park and sit on a bench. 'So…I guess he doesn't like me.' I thought and sighed. I sit out there till it was near dark and people were going on their way to their homes. Then, I start to hear rumbling in the distance. I get up and try to find where it's coming from. I, then, hear footsteps and my name being called.

'That sounds like…Uryu!' I thought.

"Kiku!" I hear him yell and then, I hear a noise behind me. I turn and scream loudly.

"Ah, so you can see me. You are going to be delicious." The thing says laughing.

"Uryu!" I cry out as it gets ready to attack me. A blue light shoots the arm off and it screams. I turn and see Uryu with some kind of bow.

"Kiku, get back!" He ordered and I did as I was told. He shoots another arrow and hits its face. His bow disappears, along with the monster. Uryu comes over to me and grabs me in a hug.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" He asks holding me lightly.

"I'm alright, Uryu. You came just in time." I say and wrap my arms around him.

"Kiku, I have to tell you something important." He says pulling back a little bit, looking in my eyes.

"Uh…a-alright, Uryu. What is i-it?" I ask blushing a little bit.

"I want to say, that I love you." Uryu says staring at me with kindness.

"Uryu…I love you too." I say smiling and blushing really bad. He smiles and removes his glasses. Then, he places his hand on my face and our eyes close as our lips made contact. We hear fireworks and pull apart to see fireworks being shot off in the sky, over a lake.

"Kiku, would you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" Uryu asked and I looked in his eyes.

"Only if you'd be my boyfriend." I say with a smile.

"That's fine with me." He says and kisses me softly. We pull away and he rests his forehead against mine.

"Orihime told me that you always needed a girlfriend. I should have asked you." I say and he laughs lightly.

"Oh, I needed this." He says and kisses me again.


End file.
